


Sparkle Like Bowie

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Age Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain Kink, Peterick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: A conversation over breakfast about celebrity fantasies spirals into another kink discovery (or two) for Frank and Gerard.





	Sparkle Like Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> Sorry for the delay - I've been kinda busy plus I've had a tough time writing this one.
> 
> I wrote the first fic in this series because I was tired of seeing people being kink shamed and judged. I continued it into a series because people seemed to agree. I realise as I continue this series, that I am going to write about kinks that not everyone is on board with... maybe some kinks people will find offensive or tasteless. With that being said, I would very much like this to remain a judgement-free zone.
> 
> I very much believe in 'tags, not spoliers'. Therefore, I won't always tag everything in my fics because I feel it can remove some of the joy of reading them (personal opinion). However, I've approached this one slightly different due to the nature of the kink.  
> Here's the warning (if you haven't seen the tags already) there are non-consent aspects to this fic (though not really)  
> I don't want to ruin the story but I think it's important to point out as it is a sensitive subject and a trigger for many people.  
> If you're happy to read the fic knowing this then go right ahead, skip straight to it now and I'll see you at the next instalment.  
> If you're undecided then I will explain in more detail, with some spoilers, below so you can make an informed choice.  
> The non-consent in this fic is role play - at no point is either party forced into anything. However, there is some reluctance portayed by Frank, only as part of a scene. He is not actually under duress or unwilling, it is all an act for his mental stimulation. It does mean he says some things which sound like he doesn't want to continue but it is in a controlled environment - the same goes for reverse in terms of Gerard as he is playing the aggressor.  
> If you chose not to read this fic then that is absolutely fine. All of these one shots are individual and the contents of this one will have no bearing on future fics in the series.

“If you could fuck anyone, who would you chose?” Gerard asked Frank over breakfast.

“You.” Frank smiled at his boyfriend and took a bite of his toast. Gerard rolled his eyes and stirred his coffee.

“I mean like anyone at all, even famous people.”

“Still you,” Frank answered.

“Out of anyone in the world? Living or dead?”

“Dead?” Frank repeated with a mock horrified look.

“You know what I mean.”

“Scarecrow to necrophilia,” Frank said then chewed another mouthful of toast with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean that and you know it. I meant if you could fuck anyone at any point of their life. Like someone who’s dead now but obviously you could fuck them when they were still alive.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never really given it much thought.” Frank gulped down his glass of orange juice. “But you’ve clearly got someone on your mind.”

“Nah… I was just curious who you’d pick,” Gerard said with a grin.

“Liar. Who would you fuck?”

“David Bowie,” Gerard answered, his expression torn between guilt and pleasure.

“Hmmm you know, I don’t think Bowie would let you top.” Frank stood up and took his empty plate over to the sink.

“I don’t care, I’d bottom,” Gerard said nonchalantly.

“The fuck you would! You don’t even bottom for me,” Frank said, his tone drenched in disbelief.

“You’ve never asked me to,” Gerard said casually then took a long drink from his coffee cup while Frank stared at him in shock.

“Because you always top.”

“The first time we slept together you put the condom on me. I told you then if you wanted to switch then just to let me know. You just never have.”

“I thought you meant just that one time.” Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Well, I kinda did… but I didn’t know I’d fall in love with you.”

“Yeah, me either,” Frank said as he thought back over his first few dates with Gerard. “I didn’t even think you were gonna look like your picture.”

“The perils of online dating,” Gerard said with a smile. “The offer still stands though.” Gerard drained his coffee cup and walked over to Frank at the sink.

“Really?”

“Sure.” Gerard placed his cup in the sink then grabbed Frank by his hips and kissed him lightly.

“I’d love to be inside you. You think I could really do it?”

“Why couldn’t you?” Gerard asked as he kissed Frank’s neck.

“Fuck…” Frank moaned as Gerard nipped his skin between his teeth. “I… I’m not used to being in control.”

“I’ll ride you if you want? All the benefits of having a tight ass around your cock with none of the work.”

“Mmmmmm.” Frank pressed himself against Gerard as they kissed again. “Fuck it, let’s do it.”

“Now?” Gerard asked, squeezing Frank’s ass with both hands.

“Yeah,” Frank breathed, not adding ‘before I back out’.

 

Ten minutes later Frank was naked on their bed with Gerard sat on his hips, both breathless from passionate kissing. Gerard reached over to his bedside table and passed Frank a bottle of lube.

“Be gentle,” Gerard said with a smile, lifting up on his knees to give Frank better access. Frank sat up, coated two fingers in the slimy liquid then slipped his hand between Gerard’s legs.

“How long has it been?” Frank asked in a quiet voice. His fingertip found Gerard’s entrance and he gently traced the hole.

“I don’t know… I mean, you’ve fingered me before.”

“Not properly,” Frank said as he started working his finger inside Gerard. “Like, one finger during a blow job or if I’m struggling to find that spot from the outside.”

“Yeah…” Gerard breathed, hissing slightly as Frank slipped in up to his knuckle.

“Sorry.” Frank held his finger still while Gerard clenched around it then relaxed.

“It’s fine.”

“So how long?” Frank asked again.

“Couple of years?” 

“Obviously, we’ve been together over two.”

Frank wiggled his finger, letting Gerard get used to the sensation of a whole digit inside him. Gerard panted at the feeling and rocked on Frank’s finger.

“How old am I? Twenty-five?”

“You’re twenty-six, I’m twenty-five,” Frank said, reminding Gerard who was the younger one since Gerard hated thinking about age.

“Seven years then.”

Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise then pushed his second fingertip into Gerard. There was a sharp intake of breath from Gerard then he slowly blew it out while Frank pressed his fingers as close together as he could.

“You alright?” Frank asked, stopping again when Gerard scrunched his eyes closed.

“Yeah, yeah…” Gerard whispered, slowly opening his eyes and smiling at Frank.

“Want me to stop?”

“No, go fast,” Gerard said then gritted his teeth. Frank nodded and pushed his second finger fully into Gerard as quick as he could manage. Gerard yelped then whined as his body convulsed, squeezing Frank’s fingers. “Fuck.”

“Shhhh,” Frank whispered then kissed Gerard’s chest.

“Remind me to tell you to shush next time you’ve got two fingers in your ass,” Gerard said through his teeth. Frank laughed against Gerard’s skin.

“You’re always telling me to shut my whore mouth,” Frank said sarcastically with raised eyebrows.

“Fair… ahh fair point,” Gerard answered when Frank flexed his fingers.

“I’m gonna start stretching, you ready?”

“Yeah.” Gerard closed his eyes again and Frank kept kissing his chest while he scissored his fingers. Gerard’s sounds slowly turned from discomfort to pleasure as Frank teased him, working his fingers in and out.

“That’s good, honey,” Gerard moaned, grinding onto Frank’s fingers. Frank curled his fingers and nudged Gerard’s prostate, making the man groan deeply.

“You sound amazing,” Frank whispered.

“I feel even better.” Gerard pushed on Frank’s shoulder to encourage him to lie down. Frank slipped his fingers out of Gerard as he moved then pumped some more lube onto his hand.

“I’m ready when you are,” Frank told Gerard as he slicked his hand over his dick.

“Your first time doing this, right?” Gerard asked as he hovered over Frank.

“Yeah,” Frank whispered, feeling a little embarrassed despite having no reason to.

“It’s gonna feel really tight and hot. It’ll be intense but you need to control yourself, take plenty of deep breaths and I’ll go slow,” Gerard promised.

“Okay,” Frank answered with a nod, his stomach twisting with anticipation.

Gerard eased his body lower, pressing his hole against Frank’s waiting dick. Frank tried to keep his hips still and let Gerard control the movement. Gerard bit his lip as he sunk lower and felt Frank’s head press into his ass.

“Fuck,” Gerard exclaimed, breathing heavily at the intrusion. The lube did its job and with the smallest motion Frank’s entire head slipped inside.

Both men moaned in unison, an uneven mixture of discomfort and pleasure. Frank was gasping, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Take a breath,” Gerard demanded in a ragged voice. Frank nodded and tried to fill his lungs, staring at Gerard’s face to keep calm. “Okay?”

“Good… fuck… you’re good.”

“Don’t you dare fucking cum,” Gerard warned. “I didn’t break a habit of seven years for you to blow your load in seven seconds.”

“I won’t,” Frank panted, working to ignore the ache in his groin.

“Stay still, keep breathing. I’m gonna take you deeper.” Gerard dropped his hips a little more, forcing Frank inside him. Gerard started to feel fuller with each tiny movement; he was convinced there couldn’t be much more to go but when he felt between his legs there was still half of Frank outside him.

“Fuck, you’ve got a big dick,” Gerard blurted out in shock.

“You’ve been playing with it for two years,” Frank panted. “You only just noticed?”

They both laughed and the motion made them break off into strangled moans, Gerard losing focus for a second and dropping further onto Frank than he intended.

“Shit… I’m noticing now it’s in my ass,” Gerard answered through clenched teeth.

“Don’t worry… yours is still bigger,” Frank breathed then moaned as Gerard pushed onto him more. “I like that.”

“Almost there.” Gerard exhaled and sat back on Frank’s hips, taking every inch of him inside. Gerard was sweating with the effort, his body shaking as much as Frank’s.

“Fuck… the heat,” Frank whined, desperately trying not to thrust upwards.

“Warned ya…” Gerard said with a smile. “Now give me your hands and lock your elbows.”

Frank obliged, letting Gerard wind their fingers together then shifting his weight forward so he could slowly ease himself up. Frank let out small moans between panting heavily as Gerard sunk down again.

“Easier each time,” Gerard murmured as he leant onto Frank’s hands again to repeat the motion. Frank couldn’t stop his body arching, following Gerard as he moved away then dropping back as one.

“Sorry,” Frank whispered when Gerard bit his lip. Frank knew he was supposed to be keeping still but he also knew he’d done it wrong; it made more sense for him to move up as Gerard moved down.

“It’s fine, honey,” Gerard answered, releasing his lip and drawing in an unsteady breath.

Gerard pulled Frank’s hands up then placed them on his hips. Gerard reached his arms back, bending his body slightly to rest his hands on Frank’s thighs. Frank inhaled sharply from the sensation of the new angle and Gerard smiled down at him.

“I’m probably gonna struggle to move my hands now unless we stop,” Gerard said as he squeezed Frank’s legs.

“Okay,” Frank breathed, his hips involuntarily twitching.

“So when you’re getting close you’re gonna need to help me out,” Gerard looked down pointedly at his leaking erection as he spoke.

“Got it.” Frank nodded and rubbed his thumbs over Gerard’s hip bones.

Gerard found it much easier to shift his weight backwards and lift his body using Frank’s legs for support. Frank whined when Gerard moved away then moaned as he dropped back. Gerard kept the first few movement short and soft, trying to ease Frank into the sensation.

“Fuck, Gee…” Frank swore when Gerard pulled up higher and dropped heavier onto Frank’s hips.

“Good, honey?” Gerard asked breathlessly.

“So fucking good.” Frank dug his fingers into Gerard’s flesh as he moved again, copying the motion with more force and urgency.

Although Gerard had been the one to warn Frank, he was the one who found himself skating dangerously close to the edge after only a few minutes of riding Frank. Gerard tried to push the thought away but each time he felt Frank brush against his prostate his body shook with pleasure.

Gerard was seconds away from begging Frank to touch him when he saw Frank’s head rolling on the pillow, the tell tale whimpers escaping his lips. Gerard clenched around Frank and made him convulse on the bed.

“I can’t…” Frank started then wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s throbbing dick. Gerard groaned at the contact and sank down onto Frank in one fluid motion.

“Frankie… fuck,” Gerard breathed, rocking hard on Frank’s hips.

“Yeah, yeah… Gee,” Frank cried as he pushed himself into Gerard and came hard. Frank’s fingers tightened their grip with his orgasm and Gerard flicked his hips forward into Frank’s tight fist, groaning as he climaxed.

Gerard slowly righted himself, lifting his hands from Frank’s legs once he was steady enough. Frank whined and squirmed from the sensation of Gerard’s movements.

“I know, honey,” Gerard said in empathy as he lifted off gently, trying not to over stimulate Frank.

“Shit,” Frank swore once Gerard was laid next to him.

“You okay?” Gerard kissed at Frank’s shoulder.

“Very. That was… much better than I imagined.”

“Well if this is gonna be a regular thing then I need to start hitting the gym; I’ve skipped too many leg days,” Gerard said, his voice amused. Frank reached out a hand to massage Gerard’s thigh, knowing from experience where the muscle strain would be worst. 

“Maybe…” Frank said quietly.

“Hmmm?” Gerard asked, appreciating Frank’s soothing touch too much to speak.

“It was good, really good. I just… there’s a lot to focus on, responsibilities,” Frank said tentatively.

“It is a bit of a power shift,” Gerard agreed.

“Yeah.”

“You missed being dominated?” Gerard guessed.

“A little… it’s different and I definitely still enjoyed it.”

“I know that.” Gerard automatically clenched as he felt Frank’s climax starting to leak out of him.

“And I really do want to do it again… I just like it when you’re in control.”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Gerard said brightly and kissed Frank’s lips.

 

Gerard winced at he sat on Pete’s couch, having to readjust his position before relaxing back against the cushions. Gerard tried to take a casual sip of his coffee but he knew Pete hadn’t missed the motion.

“What’s going on, Gerard?” Pete said with a smirk, obviously having a pretty good idea already.

“I let Frank top yesterday morning and, damn, that boy has got a big dick.”

“And you didn’t know that before?” Pete said with a laugh.

“I didn’t know it was big enough that I wouldn’t be able to walk straight for the rest of the fucking day.”

“What prompted the switch anyway?”

“I said I’d bottom for Bowie.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Pete said, biting his bottom lip and letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever known you bottom.”

“It’s been years and even then only a handful of times in college.”

“We all did crazy shit in college, man,” Pete said as he patted Gerard’s shoulder.

“To be fair, it was much better than I remember.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe because it was Frank…” Gerard mused.

“What did Frank think?”

“He enjoyed the physical part…”

“But?” Pete prompted then took a drink from his coffee cup.

“He’s not good with being in control. He prefers it when he can be more submissive and I call the shots. If I’m honest, I did kind of miss dominating him too.”

“Difficult to match the physical with the emotional for him as a top.”

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed.

“Would he mind being tied up?” 

“Probably not. He usually keeps his hands out of the way himself when he’s told to so I can’t see it being an issue. Why?” Gerard sipped at his coffee while Pete digested the information.

“I was just wondering if you threw some non-consent into the mix if it would balance things out…”

“Sounds a bit rapey, Pete,” Gerard said with an uncomfortable laugh.

“I’m not suggesting you knock him to the floor the second he gets home from work, hog tie him and force him into anything…”

“Good,” Gerard interjected.

“Well, not really. Talk to him about it first, see how he feels. You could role play it as Frank being reluctant and you being in charge. You could tie him up and ride him, he plays along with not wanting it and you can just… take it. He’ll still get to feel the same physical top stuff but the non-consent might give him the emotional and mental stimulation of being dominated… as long you both understand it’s just a game and he can call it off at anytime.”

“Consensual non-consent,” Gerard said, his tone intrigued.

“I guess. But you’d need to be really clear on boundaries and what stops the scene. You’d need to make sure you definitely listen to him too.”

“We don’t have any issues with trust or transparency.” Gerard took another drink of his coffee as Pete nodded.

“Good. It’s just a thought.”

“Thanks, Petey. I’ll see what he thinks.”

“No problem.”

“How’s things been with Pat?” Gerard asked.

“Oh, better. I think you might have been right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When you left last week I went to his room but just pretended nothing had happened. I made him his favourite dinner because I knew he would eat it all even if he was pissed at me.”

“Good move.”

“As soon as he cleared his plate I told him he was a good boy and jerked him off right at the table. He slept right through the night and the next morning he cleaned up his play room without me even asking,” Pete said with obvious pride.

“That’s a huge difference,” Gerard said as he remembered the way Patrick had acted the week before.

“I told him he could have any treat he wanted for being so well behaved… the little shit picked ice cream,” Pete said and Gerard choked on his mouthful of coffee.

“No fucking way.”

“Yep. I mean he’d got his since he got a hand job for eating his greens the night before and the night before that he tricked me into blowing him with that fucking plushie stunt. Meanwhile I’m so fucking hard I’m in danger of bursting out of my jeans and he asks for fucking ice cream.”

“You should have just stuck your cock in the bowl of ice cream; kill two birds with one stone.”

“I was so fucking hard up don’t think I didn’t consider it,” Pete said with a grimace.

“Maybe you should have narrowed his choices slightly,” Gerard said, suppressing laughter.

“I realised that after he ate about half a tub of chocolate ice cream and fell asleep. He was in a much more compliant mood when he woke up though and things have been great since, no more outbursts so far.”

“Good, I’m glad things are better,” Gerard said genuinely.

The sound of Patrick giggling as he ran down the hall made Pete’s head whip around to smile at his little as he came bounding into the room.

“Uncle Gerard,” Patrick beamed happily.

“Hey, Pat,” Gerard answered as Patrick ran over to him for a hug.

“Where’s Uncle Frank?” Patrick asked, his forehead creasing.

“He’s at home, sleeping. He worked until really, really late,” Gerard explained.

“I miss him,” Patrick said quietly.

“Awww he misses you too, Pat. And you know what? He said he’s gonna come visit just as soon as your Dada buys you some new jigsaw puzzles,” Gerard said with a smile.

“Yay! Shopping, Dada,” Patrick squealed and he threw himself onto Pete’s lap.

“Thank you for that,” Pete said to Gerard, narrowing his eyes but smiling since it made Patrick so happy. 

“You’re welcome,” Gerard grinned and drank the last of his coffee. Pete picked up his iPad from the coffee table and opened the webpage of a toy store.

“You can choose two new jigsaw puzzles,” Pete said as he handed Patrick the tablet.

“Five,” Patrick countered with an innocent smile.

“Three,” Pete conceded with a sigh, “and you can choose a new story book too.”

“Yay! Thank you, Dada,” Patrick said then kissed Pete’s cheek before hopping off his knee.

“I’m getting sick of reading The Elves And The Goddamn Shoemaker,” Pete grumbled, automatically adjusting his language since Patrick was within ear shot.

“You spoil him,” Gerard said even though he knew Pete didn’t care.

“Yeah, he’s worth it though,” Pete said as he looked down at Patrick laying on his stomach, humming happily as he swiped through pages of toys. “You staying for lunch?”

“No, thanks,” Gerard said as he put his empty cup on the coffee table. “Frank said he’d be awake by lunchtime so I told him I’d pick up that soup he loves from the deli in town.”

“Now who’s spoilt?” Pete said with a grin.

 

Gerard wrestled with the idea Pete had floated for a few days before bringing it up to Frank.

 

“Can we talk about something?” Gerard said, not meaning to sound so ominous or worried.

“Yeah…” Frank looked at him with cautious eyes.

“It’s nothing bad, honey. Sorry, I sounded a bit intense. I’m not breaking up with you or anything. Everything’s fine.” Gerard smiled at Frank until he smiled back, the stress not completely leaving his face.

“Okay…” Frank’s voice was still uncertain as he pushed himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. Gerard stepped towards him and rested his hands on Frank’s thighs.

“I wanted to talk about the other morning…” Gerard started but Frank cut him off.

“Fuck. I was awful, wasn’t I?” Frank said, looking ashamed. “You didn’t enjoy it. I was moving all wrong and my…”

“Honey, shhh, no,” Gerard interrupted, stroking Frank’s face. “You were incredible, seriously; I could barely walk properly the rest of the day. You were amazing.” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s, a brief closed mouth kiss to reassure him.

“Really?” Frank asked in a small voice.

“Really. In fact, I wanted to talk about it because I was wondering if you wanted to do it again… but a little different?”

“Different how?” Frank scrunched up his face as he spoke, trying to process the meaning behind Gerard’s words.

“In a way that you can still feel dominated… I know you missed that.” Frank nodded slightly to confirm Gerard’s words. “But it might not be something you want to do, it’s just an idea… a role play idea.”

“I like role play. Tell me more.”

“Only if you let me explain fully,” Gerard said, his voice warning. “I don’t want you to jump to conclusions or misinterpret what I’m suggesting.”

“I promise.” Frank rested his hands on top of Gerard’s and squeezed softly.

“If you want me to be more in control then I could be… forceful. And I could take advantage of you, if you acted like you didn’t want me to. Only in the sense of role play, obviously; I’m not actually going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I just wondered if it would make you feel more powerless if consent was removed… but not really, just in a pre-agreed way.”

“Okay…” Frank said, his eyebrows pulled together.

“All the same rules apply, honey. If you want me to stop then I will… we don’t even have to try if you don’t want to.”

“It’s an interesting idea. You wouldn’t be you though? I mean, you’d be playing a part, a stranger or something?”

“If that’s what you want, sure.”

“I think it would be better, keep it quite clearly role play,” Frank said with a small nod.

“We’d need to be really clear,” Gerard agreed. “If you’re going to be reluctant and saying things like ‘no’ or ‘don’t’ then I need to be sure it’s part of the game; only the safe word will stop things so you’d need to be very clear with it.” 

“I get that, makes sense. I trust you, Gee, I know you’d stop if I wanted. We’ve both said the word before and never had a problem so far.”

“I know.” Gerard leant forward and kissed Frank’s lips again.

“Are you going to be violent with me?”

“If you want me to be.”

“Maybe…” Frank mused, swinging his legs. “I still get to top, right?”

“Yes, that’s the whole point. You’ll still get the physical pleasure but this non-consent angle might help you with the emotional and mental hit it misses.”

“What if I cry?”

“If I go too far then you know how to stop me.”

“No, I meant on purpose. If I’m supposed to be under duress then wouldn’t I be upset?”

“I guess.” Gerard thought about it then smirked. “You gonna cry about it, you little bitch? Don’t want me to fuck you like that?” Gerard said in a powerful voice, not quite the same as his dominant tone but enough to let Frank know who was boss.

“Ohh, I like that,” Frank said with a shiver. “Maybe I will cry… but tell me if you don’t like it.”

“I think it might be kind of hot, make you seem all desperate and fragile.”

“Exactly.”

“Shall we go somewhere? It was pretty fun in the hotel last time,” Gerard remembered with a smile.

“Yeah… but what if someone overhears us? Thinks you’re really attacking me and calls the manager?”

“Good point. If we do it here we run the same risk with our neighbours. Except they would go straight to the police.”

“Unless we do it during the day?” Frank suggested. “Mrs Quinn is always out in the day and I think the guy on the other side works all day.”

“Will you be okay if we do it here? I mean, if you want me to be a stranger then it might be like a home invasion scenario… you’d be okay?”

“Sure. I know it’s only you really.” Frank smiled and wove his fingers between Gerard’s. “When?”

“I don’t know… don’t you want it to be surprise? Add to the fun?”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Frank grinned then kissed his boyfriend.

 

Frank stood under the hot spray for another minute then shut off the shower. It was the first time in almost a week that he hadn’t been scheduled for a day shift so he had time to really appreciate his morning shower rather than rushing to get ready for work. Frank had been hoping to spend the day with Gerard but he had a deadline and the piece he was working on wasn’t finished.

Frank stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, drying his face then ruffling it through his hair. Just as he started to wipe his legs he heard a knock at their front door.

“Gee, can you get that?” Frank yelled then went back to drying his body. Frank had managed to towel off most of his damp skin when he heard the sound again, the door still waiting to be answered.

“Gee?” Frank called and waited for an answer. 

Nothing.

Frank sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist then pulled the bathroom door open. Immediately he saw the door to Gerard’s studio was closed and he could hear heavy metal softly thrumming through the walls.

“No wonder you couldn’t hear me or the door,” Frank’s grumbled sentence was perfectly punctuated by someone knocking on the door for a third time. Frank marched through the apartment, still muttering to himself. He was too frustrated to look through the peephole so instantly wrenched the door open.

“What?” Frank huffed out, meaning to sound annoyed but his expression was confusion when he saw who was out in the hall.

“Hi. Sorry to bother you, my car broke down and my phone died. Can I make a quick call? It’ll only take a second,” Gerard said, smiling widely.

“What?” Frank repeated, this time his voice barely above a whisper.

“Car, broke down,” Gerard pointed over his shoulder. “No phone so can I use yours?”

“Oh…” Frank said, biting his lip as he finally understood. “Sure.”

Frank stepped aside and Gerard swept into the apartment, immediately making his way into the front room. Frank took a few seconds to unscramble his head before closing the door and following.

“Nice place,” Gerard said as he looked around the room.

“Thanks. Let me get you my phone.” Frank moved over to the couch where he had left his phone but it wasn’t there. “Huh.”

“Problem?” Gerard asked with raised eyebrows.

“I thought I left it here…” Frank’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember.

“Maybe you left it plugged in somewhere, charging?”

“No…” Frank answered then saw the look on Gerard’s face. “But I’ll check.”

“Okay,” Gerard said, nodding easily.

“My charging cable is in my bedroom,” Frank said, glancing quickly over his shoulder in the direction of the room. “Can you give me a second?”

Gerard gestured with his hand that Frank should go right ahead then smiled kindly. Frank half returned the smile then headed into the bedroom. 

Frank’s phone was plugged in and charging though it definitely wasn’t how Frank had left it. He sat on the edge of the bed so he could lean down to unplug it. As he pulled the cable out, he heard the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. Frank jerked his head up to see Gerard with his back against the closed door.

“Thought I better come with you, in case the battery was so low that it needed to stay plugged in,” Gerard explained casually.

“It doesn’t,” Frank said, letting an edge of worry into his voice and making Gerard smile. “Here.” Frank stood up and handed Gerard the phone.

“Thanks. I’ll have my girlfriend come pick me up.” Gerard tapped at the screen while Frank nervously looked around.

“Will she have to come far?” Frank asked politely.

“Nah. I sent her a message so she shouldn’t take too long. Cute picture,” Gerard said as held up Frank’s phone towards him.

Frank’s lock screen was a picture of him and Gerard. Gerard had wanted a thought-provoking photo of them facing each other, something emotive and deep that he could paint. One morning, lying in bed, Gerard had held his phone above them and instructed Frank to look into his eyes, keeping a serious expression. Then at the last minute Gerard had changed his mind and kissed Frank’s forehead right as he took the picture, making Frank’s face collapse into giggles. Gerard had taken his moody photo afterwards but Frank liked the original one so much it had been his lock screen ever since.

“Thanks,” Frank said with a small smile. “My boyfriend.” Frank rolled his eyes then took his phone back.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Gerard said as he stepped away from the door, approaching Frank and making the smaller man back up to keep a respectable distance between them. “I’ve always wondered though…”

“Wondered what?” Frank moved too far and hit the back of his legs on the bed.

“How it would feel…” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear. Their bodies were pressed tight together and Gerard could feel Frank trembling.

“I-I…” Frank stammered as Gerard put one hand on his bare chest and pushed him back, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I think you could tell me… or show me.”

“I think you… you should leave,” Frank said in a shaky voice. 

Gerard smirked, an almost evil grin taking over his features, and shook his head. Frank raised his hand to push Gerard away but the other man was quicker, easily catching Frank’s arm. Gerard’s hands were a blur as he pulled something out of his back pocket then his fingers were exchanged for cold metal around Frank’s wrist. Frank’s face was frozen in shock, not terror, as Gerard yanked him up the bed, weaving the handcuffs through the headboard then shackling Frank’s other hand.

“You will show me,” Gerard said in the same powerful tone he’d used the day they had discussed the kink.

“No,” Frank protested, pulling against his restraints. Gerard laughed at Frank’s feeble attempts then started to undress. Frank closed his eyes when Gerard was down to his underwear so he didn’t expect the weight of Gerard straddling his hips.

“Look at me,” Gerard demanded. Frank shook his head, keeping his eyes firmly closed. 

Frank felt the sting as Gerard’s palm made contact with his cheek, making his head shift violently to one side. But the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of heat it caused in Frank’s groin. Frank let his eyes slowly flutter open, taking in the sight of Gerard sat on top of him.

“That’s better. You are going to fuck me,” Gerard said each word clearly and with undeniable authority.

“No,” Frank whined, hiding his face against his arm. Gerard slipped his hand in the towel and pinched Frank’s inner thigh, making him yelp and turn his head back to Gerard.

“Yes. You can’t pretend you don’t want to.” Gerard swiped his hand over Frank’s still covered erection, smiling as he moaned then bucked up towards the contact.

“It’s not… I’m…” Frank panted, shaking his head. Gerard ignored Frank’s half garbled words and focussed instead on removing the towel.

“You like that?” Gerard said in a mocking tone as he took hold of Frank’s cock and stroked it slowly.

“No, don’t,” Frank cried, biting his lip to stop the moans.

“You clearly fucking do.” Gerard moved his hand faster and Frank groaned despite himself.

“Please, don’t,” Frank begged in a broken voice, his body writing from Gerard’s touch. Gerard let go of Frank and grabbed the lube from the side of the bed.

“I’ve seen movies,” Gerard said casually as he coated his fingers with the lube. “Is this right?” Gerard lifted his hips and slipped a finger inside himself as Frank watched.

Frank closed his mouth and shuddered as he watched Gerard. Frank tried to secretly flex his wrists to see just how inescapable the handcuffs were but the sound of metal on metal caught Gerard’s attention.

“You won’t get out of them,” Gerard said in a low throaty voice, rocking against his own fingers. Frank squeaked, a high pitched sound of panic that made Gerard laugh.

“Don’t make me do this,” Frank pleaded quietly, closing his eyes again.

“You’re gonna do it and I will make you,” Gerard said menacingly. “Open your eyes.”

“No,” Frank sobbed.

“Fucking open them,” Gerard snarled, squeezing Frank’s thigh again between his thumb and forefinger. Frank shook his head then felt wet fingers around his throat. His eyes shot open to find Gerard no longer had a hand inside himself; instead it was choking Frank, the lube causing his fingers to slip against Frank’s skin. 

“I, I…” Frank gasped, desperate for breath. Gerard let go of Frank’s neck to slap his face again. Frank moaned this time, his cock almost throbbing with the same feeling that was running through his cheek.

“You answer the door half naked, let me into your bedroom, your dick is as hard as mine – don’t tell me you don’t want to fuck me,” Gerard hissed into Frank’s face.

Gerard shifted, lining up Frank’s leaking cock with his half-prepped hole. Frank whimpered and shivered as Gerard pressed down, just enough for their flesh to make contact.

“Please don’t…” Frank tried again, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“Cry all you want to, I don’t care,” Gerard sneered. “You’re a pathetic little bitch. I want you to cry when you cum, I want to see how much you hate yourself for enjoying what I’m doing to you.” Gerard’s words had Frank whining and twisting on the bed, fuelling his pleasure.

Gerard let himself sink down, taking all of Frank's hard cock in one movement… not quite as quickly as he would have liked but enough to show he was in control. Frank moaned at the sensation and pushed his hips up.

“That’s right,” Gerard cooed in a strained voice. “Fuck me like the whore you are.”

“No,” Frank gasped in shock at his own actions, dropping down onto the bed even though Gerard followed him, pressing harder onto his hips.

“Yeah…” Gerard moaned, his voice dripping with sex as he started to ride Frank.

Frank was moaning and sobbing as Gerard ground their hips together, forcing Frank deep inside him with each movement. The heat of Gerard around him was as mind blowing as he remembered but feeling so mentally free helped him appreciate the sensation more.

“You like being inside me?” Gerard teased as he dropped heavily onto Frank.

“Yes,” Frank admitted in a small voice, shame colouring his tone.

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” Gerard snapped, pressing Frank harder into the bed.

Frank nodded, broken and blindly obeying Gerard’s demand. Gerard set a brutal pace, Frank desperately rolling his hips to try and keep rhythm. The first time Frank mistimed his thrust, Gerard growled and slapped his face.

“No, sorry. I can’t… don’t… I want it…” Frank babbled, tears flowing freely as Gerard kept riding him.

“I know you fucking want it, you whining bitch. You wanted it from the second you opened the door,” Gerard said, holding still so he could really get in Frank’s face. Frank nodded sadly and Gerard laughed, licking the salty tears from his skin. Frank mewled softly from the feel of Gerard’s tongue then started moving his hips again.

Frank felt his stomach tighten when Gerard crashed onto him, his mouth hanging open obscenely as a prolonged moaned tore out of his throat. Frank knew he couldn’t hold out much longer so he tried to reach out to touch Gerard but was only able to tug against the handcuffs.

“What, bitch?” Gerard panted when Frank groaned in frustration. Frank didn’t answer so Gerard dug his fingers into Frank’s chest, clawing at him as he made small, fast movements with his hips.

“Shit… don’t…” Frank begged, Gerard’s harsh touch pushing him closer to the edge. Gerard was crying out with each thrust and Frank knew it was because he catching Gerard’s sweet spot each time.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Gerard swore, staring down at Frank. Frank whined back, a high pitched sound of need and warning.

“I’m… I…” Frank tried to speak between ragged breaths but Gerard cut him off.

“Not yet,” Gerard growled then took hold of his own cock, jerking himself off roughly as he kept bouncing on Frank.

“Fuck…” Frank swore as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“I said, not yet.” Gerard lifted his hand from Frank’s chest to strike him across the face again but the action only drove Frank closer.

“I can’t,” Frank sobbed as fresh tears soaked his cheeks. The fire in Frank’s stomach was out of control, his back arching and lights flashing behind his eyes as he desperately tried to hold back.

Gerard rocked his hips twice against Frank then paused before pushing down as hard as he could. Frank felt Gerard tighten around him as he spilled over his own knuckles then Frank was screaming, crying out and jerking as he came inside Gerard.

Frank didn’t feel Gerard move off him; he was too blissed out, eyelids fluttering and small, incoherent sounds falling from his lips. Gerard laughed to himself at the sight of his ruined boyfriend, still chained up and shuddering on the bed.

“You okay, honey?” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s neck as he reached up to press the quick release button on the cuffs. Frank made a grateful sound, letting his arms drop to the bed like lead weights.

Gerard ghosted his lips over the red mark on Frank’s cheek, wincing slightly at how hot the tear soaked skin was. Frank moved his head to the side and Gerard knew what he was looking for; he let his lips rest against Frank’s in a gentle kiss.

“Thank you,” Frank whispered.

“As good as last time?” Gerard asked.

“Mmmm better,” Frank decided with a smile.

“You might need some ice for your face, get rid of the redness.” Gerard took another look at the sore skin and wondered if he’d hit Frank too hard.

“Maybe you can give me twenty minutes, then you can make the other side match, Daddy,” Frank said, smiling at Gerard then licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it!  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought (though if you're just going to kink shame or be rude then know I will delete your comments - I've put enough warning around the content of this fic)


End file.
